


Colours.

by Thousandsmiles



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Beguile's It Takes a Village, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Matt's POV, Post-Season/Series 02, chapter 37: Colors Pt1, um warnings for violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: Some fanart for chapter 37 of Beguile's fic: It Takes a Village, excerpt from the same.





	Colours.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beguile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beguile/gifts).



> Some more fanart for Beguile's amazing fic: It Takes a Village. If you haven't read it, seriously go read it. So I decided to do Sato's death scene since it's a pretty pivotal moment in the fic. It's done from Matt's point of view..er...senses. 
> 
> Media: Pen, charcoal, chalk pastels, pencil.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Daredevil

 

_Matt’s hobble down the hall is excruciating.  His swelling’s up.  His leg jostles wetly like an overfilled water balloon.  But there are still three heartbeats in the apartment.  There are still three heartbeats…_

_Crack.  Bones snap._

_Only two heartbeats left._

_“No.”  Matt tears at the wall.  He swings his broken leg for leverage no matter how much it hurts.  “No, Frank…”_  
_Frank isn’t anywhere near Sato by the time Matt gets into the living room.  He’s retreated to the windows, his body an aural landscape of solemnity, of duty.  There’s a giant glaring silence beside the armchair that used to be Doctor Sato.  She’s already getting cold, fading from the world on fire._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
